HIDAN
by alquiem
Summary: Tsk,Una apuesta hace que Hidan literalmente entregue a Hinata en brazos de Itachi,advertencia: contenido de indole sex y palabras altisonantes.oneshot
1. Chapter 1

Los personajes de Naruto pertenecen a Masashi Kishimoto.

HIDAN

Todos quedaron en silencio en aquella fiesta cuando aquel hombre de pelo plateado y ojos violáceos conocido como Hidan hizo su entrada, era conocido por ser miembro de los Akatsuki, por su formidable físico, por su innecesaria violencia, por sus perversiones, pero sobre todo… ¡por su inmensa boca!, podía soltar en menos de cinco minutos todas las groserías conocidas y algunas otras por el inventadas, sin siquiera considerar que era algo malo. Lo que hiso callar a todos, era la mujer que lo acompañaba, de figura delgada y pequeña, su piel era blanca como la porcelana, cabellos negros de tonos azules, su caminar era grácil y su blanca mirada llena de inocencia que claramente contrastaba con los pensamientos lujuriosos de todos los que vieran sus pronunciadas curvas que se dejaban ver en aquel diminuto vestido estrapless negro que se pegaba a su cuerpo, mostrando algo de sus generosos pechos, su figura delgada con una pequeña cintura que se ensanchaba en las caderas para mostrar aquel bien formado trasero y que terminaba hasta llegar a la mitad de su blanco muslo. Hidan camino hacia uno de los sillones en la casa de Pein, mientras Hinata lo seguía tratando de no caer, pues las zapatillas que traía eran más altas de lo que estaba acostumbrada.

- ¡Puta zorra de mierda!, ¡quédate aquí mientras consigo algo decente para empedarme hasta el culo! – Hinata se sintió inmensamente avergonzada ante aquello, sus mejillas se teñían de un carmesí intenso mientras asentía a la petición de su 'cita'. Pasaron algunos minutos sintiéndose incomoda ante las miradas de todos los varones que parecían desvestirla, hasta que Hinata sintió que alguien se sentaba junto a ella, cuando levanto la mirada vio a un moreno de tez blanca sus cabellos caían graciosamente al lado de su cara resaltando sus finas facciones, aquellas líneas que surcaban su rostro por debajo de sus ojos lo hacían ver más masculino, Hinata lo reconoció de inmediato.

- U-uchiha-san – Su nerviosismo era evidente, no quería que nadie la viera de ese modo. Los ojos de Itachi permanecían cerrados sin mirarla, por lo que Hinata se sintió hasta cierto punto humillada por estar ante él… ¡en aquel estado!.

- ¿Qué haces aquí? – Itachi no se había dignado a voltear a verla, sus ojos permanecían cerrados, Hinata lo miro sin entender por qué le preguntaba aquello – Mas específicamente, ¿qué haces saliendo con Hidan y vestida de ese modo? - El rostro de Hinata se torno completamente rojo.

- Etto… yo.. e-el… me in-invito – Itachi por fin abrió sus ojos para verla, comenzó a escudriñarla completamente de arriba hacia abajo y de nuevo hasta llegar a su rostro.

- ¡No sueles vestir así!, ¡¿tienes algo planeado?! – Hinata se sintió acalorada ante la insinuación, ahora no solo su rostro que no había atinado más que mirar al piso todo avergonzado, sino también sus orejas se habían encendido con aquel rojo intenso.

- Yo… no… - Los ojos de Hinata se cerraron con fuerza – ¡El me arrastro hasta un centro comercial hoy en la mañana y me hizo vestir así para que no lo avergonzara en frente de todos! – Aquella frase salió de corrido y tan rápidamente que solo había hecho falta una toma de aire para decirlo, el silencio hizo que Hinata abriera los ojos y mirara a Itachi, deseo no haberlo hecho en el preciso instante en que lo hizo, los profundos ojos negros de Itachi estaban molestos, eran los mismos ojos que tenía su padre cuando se sentía avergonzado de ella – p-perdón.

- ¿cómo fue que aceptaste venir con él? – Hinata bajo la mirada y aferro las manos a la tela de su diminuto vestido.

- Yo no… - un suspiro de derrota salió de sus labios – N-No me de-dejo ne-negarme – Ahora Itachi la miraba pidiendo explicaciones.

**FLASHBACK**

_Hidan llego hasta el jardín trasero de la escuela donde Hinata solía comer casi siempre sola y se acerco a ella. Los ojos de la joven se levantaron recorriendo la imponente figura de aquel hombre._

_- ¡Escucha hija de tu puta madre!, el ¡PENDEJO! de mi jefe dará una inútil fiesta mañana ¡y te estoy dando el privilegio de acompañarme! ¡así que levanta tu gigantesco trasero de zorra mañana temprano por qué pasare por ti!, ¡¿entendiste maldita perra de mierda?! – Sin dar tiempo a que Hinata comprendiera o asimilara lo dicho por él se alejo del lugar._

**FIN FLASHBACK**

- P-pense que… era… una… m-mala broma, hasta que hoy temprano e-él, el e-entro a mi casa para sa-sacarme a rastras y llevarme a b-buscar… la ropa… a-apropiada – diciendo esto el rostro de HInata fue a parar nuevamente al suelo, mientras se sentía sucia por estar vestida de aquel modo enfrente de todos.

- ¿Tu familia no se opuso? – Hinata ya no sabía qué hacer, se sentía realmente mal por todo aquello y el interrogatorio de Itachi no lo estaba haciendo mejor.

- N-no hay n-nadie más q-que yo en c-casa, mis padres e-están en v-viaje de negocios, mi hermana fue a un concurso es-escolar y N-Neji aprovecho para ir a… casa de su madre, no volverán hasta de-dentro… de una… semana – Los ojos de Itachi brillaron por un momento ante la información.

- Tsk, ¡vamos! ¡Será mejor te lleve a tu casa corderito!- Hinata levanto el rostro, Itachi estaba de pie frente a ella ofreciéndole su mano para que la tomara, pero su instinto hizo que dudara por un momento –nh, escoge entre Hidan y yo, ¡pero hazlo pronto antes de que ese idiota regrese completamente borracho para que…! ¡lo atiendas! – El comentario de Itachi hizo que Hinata se estremeciera de miedo, no quería ver cómo era ese hombre completamente desinhibido por el alcohol, por otro lado conocía a Itachi casi desde siempre, bueno al menos desde secundaria que fue cuando acompaño a Sasuke a su casa para un trabajo escolar, el siempre había sido amable con ella y todo un caballero, incluso se sintió muchas veces atraída hacia él con toda aquella gentileza que le brindaba, si confiaba en alguien en aquella situación, ¡ese era Itachi!, no dudo mas, tomo su mano y salió de aquella fiesta tomada de su brazo.

XXX

Una semana más tarde Itachi finalmente se dignaba aparecer en aquel salón, era su último año, en un par de semanas todo aquello terminaría. Hidan lo observaba con una sonrisa cínica en su rostro Itachi estaba más delgado de lo normal, pálido y parecía que caería al suelo en cualquier momento, cualquiera pensaría que estaba enfermo si no fuera porque en su relajado rostro había una leve e imperceptible sonrisa, tomo algo de su bolsillo y se acerco a Hidan arrojándole un fajo de billetes en el rostro antes de alejarse. Kakuzo no sabía de qué se trataba ¡pero sin duda también deseaba que alguien le arrojara un fajo de billetes en la cara!.

- Puedo saber ¡¿a qué se debe tanta generosidad del Uchiha hacia ti Hidan?! – Hidan sonrió hacia su compañero.

- ¡Puta madre!, ¡claro maldito avaro de mierda!, ¡el pendejo Uchiha de allá se rio de mis putos gustos en mujeres! ¡así que le aposte que llegaría con una puta zorra a la cual ni el podría resistirse!, cuando el pendejo se rio de mi en mi pinche cara le dije que me daría una cierta cantidad de dinero por:

1. No poder evitar acercarse a mi puta de la noche.

2. Salir con ella tomada de su brazo.

3. Maldecirse mil veces por su pendeja moralidad del siglo pasado.

4. Sentirse excitado por ella hasta que todo su puta moralidad de mierda se fueran por el caño junto con su tan cacareado pinche puto autocontrol y…

5. Se la cogiera hasta que su puta verga de mierda le sangrara.

Kakuzo miro el fajo de billetes.

- ¿Cuántos puntos de esos te pago el Uchiha? – Hidan desenvolvió el fajo y comenzó a contar, su risa estaba a todo lo que daba y lleno los pasillos de la escuela.

- ¡Todos!

XXX.

Un mes y medio después de aquello los Akatsuki estaban reunidos, celebrando la despedida de soltero de uno de sus miembros más jóvenes Itachi Uchiha contraía nupcias con aquella joven de ojos perlados. Las desnudistas que Hidan había traído para bailar acababan de terminar su número al desvestirse por completo delante del novio.

- ¡Pinche cabron!, ¡jamás pensé que serias tan pendejo! - Itachi hizo caso omiso de su compañero, a Hidan no le gustaba ser ignorado – Permitir que una simple zorra de mierda te atrape con el puto truco de… ¡estoy embarazada!.

- Ella no me atrapo Hidan, ya deberías saber que yo siempre obtengo lo que quiero – Hidan miro aquel moreno tratando de adivinar sus pensamientos, por fin pareció darse cuenta y comenzó a reír sin parar.

- ¡hijo de tu puta madre!, ¡al menos ten la decencia de decirme que paso aquella puta noche! – Itachi siguió sin hacer caso del platinado hombre - ¡vamos!, después de todo yo contribuí con esta pinche ceremonia de mierda, ¿no es cierto?, ¡te arroje a la puta con la que te vas a casar! – nada, Itachi no se inmutaba – Seguro en el camino te debatiste en llevarla a su casa o llevártela a tu nuevo departamento de soltero, ¡no había nadie en su casa!, ¡pero seguro los pinches vecinos hablarían y en tu departamento podrías revivir cada puto momento sin que ningún pinche metiche se entrometiera!, ¡la tendrías a tu merced toda una semana después de todo! ¡¿no es cierto?! – Itachi miro de reojo a Hidan sin contestar – ¡sip! ¡la llevaste a tu departamento!, ¡yo hubiera hecho lo mismo maldito hereje!, dime ¡¿abrió las piernas para ti tan pronto como se lo pediste como la pinche puta que creo que es?! – los ojos de Itachi lo vieron con molestia, ¡no!, ¡con odio!, algo que hizo que Hidan volviera a reír– Ya veo, ¡se opuso!, ¡su puta moral era más fuerte que la tuya!, ¡¿entonces qué hiciste Uchiha?! ¡¿Utilizaste todos tus putos trucos mentales para convencerla?! ¡Se cuanto te gusta manipular a las personas!, ¡vives para esos putos momentos! ¡Te llenan! ¿No es cierto?, ¡¿le dijiste cosas lindas como: te amo, me gustas, pasare el resto de mi vida contigo, blah, blah, blah, y todas piches cursilerías que se dicen solo para que las pinches pendejas que nunca han tenido sexo habrán sus putas piernas y nos dejen cogerlas hasta saciarnos antes de botarlas por ser tan pinches crédulas?! ¡Puedo entender que lo hiciera!, ¡se ve que es bastante inocente la pendeja!.

- Inocencia no es lo mismo que tonta Hidan, Hinata es sumamente inteligente – Hidan volvió analizar las palabras.

- ¡Por Jashin y todas sus bestialidades!, ¡no me jodas Uchiha!, ¡¿significa eso que la forzaste?! – El rostro de Hidan mostro una mueca de alegría casi grotesca ante el pensamiento – ¿Como fue maldito hereje de mierda?, ¡dime!, ¡NO! ¡déjame adivinar!, tus putas palabras se fueron por el retrete cuando te diste cuenta que no la convencerías, ¡¿comenzaste a besarla por la fuerza?!, ¡no!, tal vez la tomaste por sorpresa pero ella es demasiado tímida para rechazarte y fastidiar tus putos sentimientos, ¡los cuales creo no tienes!, pero me imagino que eso te dio la pauta ¡¿no es verdad cabrón?!, ¡ya de seguro te sentías jodidamente excitado como para detenerte en ese instante!, ¿en que pensaba tu puto cerebro de mierda en ese momento Uchiha?, ¿socavar su autoestima?, ¿acusarla de ser ella quien te provocaba?, después de todo ella te había acompañado a tu departamento, sin protestar confiando en ti, ¿pero que esperaba la pinche tonta? ¡¿que la respetaras?!, ¿después de todo había permitido que la besaras no es cierto? – El rostro de Itachi permanecía sin inmutarse mientras los demás Akatsuki solo miraban la escena sin intervenir.

- ¡Un momento!, ¡ella en verdad confiaba en ti!, um? – Deidara parecía sorprendido cuando comprendió aquel silencio – ¿En verdad puede haber alguien que confié en las personas tanto?, um?.

- ¡¿Que carajos importa eso pendejo?! Lo importante es que nuestro pequeño Uchiha se está haciendo hombrecito, ¡se aprovecho de la inocencia de una chica para saciar sus bajos deseos! – Luego se volvió hacia Itachi – ¡Bueno puto cabron de mierda!, ¡¿vas a contestar que técnica utilizaste?! ¡o será que…! - Una mueca retorcida surco el rostro de Hidan – Simplemente aprovechaste su falta de reacción para aprovecharte de ella, ¡sí! ¡Seguro fue eso!, ¡sabias que se opondría hasta que la naturaleza le exigiera que respondiera a su llamado y que solo tendrías que pelear con ella por un rato hasta que se rindiera ante ti!, ¡seguro ese pensamiento te puso la verga más dura!.

- ¿cómo sabias? – La pregunta de Itachi dejo frio a Hidan – ¿cómo sabia que ella me atraía desde antes? – Si Hidan comprendió que Itachi sabía que él le había tendido una trampa para ganar la apuesta.

- ¡No me jodas Uchiha!, ¡todo el puto mundo que te hubiera visto cerca de ella lo sabía! – todos los Akatsuki se limitaron a asentir ante el comentario - ¡solo pasabas unos momentos con ella y cuando se separaban tu puta verga de burro caliente que no es nada discreta te delataba y eso que ella nunca usaba nada que te permitiera ver esas calientes curvas en toda su gloria como aquella puta noche!. ¡Hasta tu mariquita hermano sin huevos tuvo que contenerse de echársele encima solo porque sabía que te fastidiaría!, ¡varias veces lo cache echándose un pinche polvo mientras gritaba el nombre de tu puta vieja! – la sonrisa socarrona de Hidan molesto a Itachi, mientras algunos de los Akatsuki miraban discretamente su entrepierna tratando de comparar tamaños

- ¡Deja a Sasuke fuera de esto! – Hidan mostro su sonrisa tan amplia como podía.

- ¡Ya! ¡Tu puto hermano no me interesa!, mejor déjame pensar en tu situación con la Hyuga – Itachi desvió la mirada tratando de mantener su autocontrol – Dime, ¿te rogo por que la soltaras?, ¡¿sollozo con sus enormes ojos llenos de lagrimas suplicándote para que te detuvieras?! ¡¿Lloro ante ti pidiéndote que la llevaras a su casa?! ¡O su maldita timidez de mierda la fastidio lo suficiente para que solo llorara en silencio mientras tú te dedicabas a recorrer su piel con tus sucias manos! – Itachi lo miro de reojo molesto antes de retomar su compostura – ¡Maldito hijo de perra!, ¡la maldita te suplico y finalmente se rindió al ver que no te detendrías! ¡¿No es cierto?!, ¡lloro en silencio mientras saciabas en ella tus putos instintos de mierda haciendo con ella como deseabas! – Hidan sintió como su propio cuerpo se calentaba ante las imágenes en su cabeza, su verga comenzaba a dolerle – ¡Eres un hijo de puta hipócrita!, ¡tú y tus altos estándares de moralidad!, ¡en verdad se fueron por el retrete junto con tu mierda!, ¡maldito bastardo! – La risa de Hidan casi no podía contenerse, necesitaba saber más, ¡su cuerpo lo exigía! - ¿Qué hiciste? ¿Primero la calmaste? o ni siquiera eso importaba en ese instante, ¡acariciaste cada parte de su cuerpo hasta que finalmente te sentías mojado! ¡¿No es verdad?!, ¡la abrazaste para impedir que huyera mientras metías tu mano por debajo de su falda para comenzaste a acariciar su trasero!, ¡dime! ¿Gimió de placer cuando lo hiciste mientras su puta moralidad trataba de alejarte de ella?, cuando sus piernas se abrieron para alejarse de ti aprovechaste la ocasión para deslizar tus manos hacia sus nalgas, las oprimiste hacia ti para que sus sexos se rozaran, ¡seguro se asusto!, ¡trato de escapar¡, ¡tus putas hormonas de mierda seguro se incrementaron al notar como aquel vano intento solo servía para que sus sexos se rozaran mas entre ellos y tú te deleitaras en sus formas!. ¡Seguro fue en ese instante en que cargaste con ella hasta tu puta cama!. Ya te imagino encima de ella, deslizando la cremallera de su vestido entallado hasta liberar su cuerpo, ¡deslizaste aquella prenda para que dejara ver sus blancos pechos!, ¿cómo es su pezón?, ¿es rosa o café claro? – Hidan vio como Itachi lo miraba de reojo sin decir palabra – ¡ya! eres un caballero ¡no vas a revelarme todo puto pinche detalle!, ¡no importa!, ¡me gustan rosa! ¡así que para mí las tetas de tu puta vieja tienen pezón rosa!, mmmmh – Hidan cerró sus ojos dibujando la imagen y lamiendo sus labios mientras Itachi cerraba sus puños con fuerza - seguro para entonces y pese a ser una mojigata ya se encontraban firmes y erectas esperando que las chuparas, ¡seguro que en cuanto tu puta lengua las toco su cuerpo se tenso mientras un gemido salía de su boca!, ¡¿te gusto no es cierto?!, ¡cualquier otro sin duda en ese momento le hubiera clavado la verga! pero tú, ¡Tú eres un caso especial!, ¡seguro primero te deleitaste jugando con cada uno de sus pezones!, ¡chupando uno mientras alguna de tus malditas manos jugueteaba con el otro pezón!, ¡mientras tu mano suelta sostenía a tu puta del cuello evitando que tratara de huir! ¡¿no es cierto?!, ¡sin duda todavía tenía fuerza para negarse a ciertas cosas!, dime ¡¿seguía llamándote mientras te pedía que entraras en razón?!, ¡suplicándote que la dejaras ir!, ¡¿entrecortando sus suplicas entre cada puto gemido que le producía cada oleada de placer que le ofrecías?!, ¡pobre zorra!, algunas perras no entienden en que llega un punto en que ningún hombre puede detenerse ¡no importa cuánto le supliquen! y de seguro tu ya habías pasado ese punto hacia mucho – Hidan miro como Itachi seguía ignorándolo, pero su rostro se veía molesto – ¡Luego terminaste por desnudarla!, sus ojos sin duda te miraban con miedo, tu mismo te quitaste la ropa, antes de que ella procesara lo que iba a ocurrir, volviste a colocarte sobre ella y volviste a acariciar su cuerpo, cada curva cada detalle, ¡¿su puta piel es tan suave como se observa?!- Hidan vio de reojo a Itachi se había incomodado por la pregunta - ¡finalmente decidiste que era tiempo!, ¡sujetaste su cuello nuevamente a sabiendas de que se opondría a lo que venía!, ¡deslizaste tu mano lentamente mientras recorrías su cuerpo hasta que llegaste a su intimidad!, ¡sí! ¡ya estaba húmeda!, ¡era virgen y sabias que respondería con facilidad a tus caricias!, ¡seguro trato de liberarse en cuanto sintió como la tocabas!, ¡te conozco!, ¡seguro primero jugaste con su clítoris hasta arrancarle algún grito de placer!, ¡oh!, ¡oh!, hay algo mal con mi historia ¡¿no es cierto?!, ¿cómo lograste que se quedara quieta?, ¡¿lo suficiente para que le metieras la verga Uchiha?!, ¡no podías sostenerla del cuello y jugar con su intimidad tan fácilmente!, ¡dime pinche cabron!, ¡¿la habías excitado lo suficiente para que te deseara?!, de no ser así sin duda se hubiera dado a la fuga a menos… ¡maldito cabron de mierda!, ¡¿con que la ataste maldito pervertido?!, ¡¿tienes esposas o sogas en tu casa para joderte a las pinches putas que se te lanzan encima?! – Hidan pareció meditarlo - ya veo, ¡así que después de desvestirte la ataste a tu cama con tu cinturón o tu ropa y comenzaste a recorrer su cuerpo con ambas manos sin ningún decoro!, ¡eso debió asustarla!, pero te permitió utilizar una de tus manos para separar alguna de sus piernas y te permitiera lamer su clítoris, ¡mmmh!, ¡su liquido debe ser dulce como ella!, ¡debiste lamerlo con placer hasta que viste como se venía la muy puta!, estaba lista para recibirte ¡pero no!, ¡querías jugar aún más!, ¡esa maldita puta te había estado excitando desde el primer día que la conociste e iba a pagar cada puto segundo en que no pudiste cogértela! ¡¿No es cierto?! – Todo el lugar estaba en silencio, algunos de los Akatsuki tenían la cara pálida y sudaban frio mientras trataban de ocultar cierto bulto en la entrepierna.

- ¡¿Que paso entonces?! – Todos voltearon a ver como Pein se sonrojaba – digo…, ¡la historia es buena y yo tengo con quien ir a desquitarme en cuanto acabe!.

- Me pregunto lo mismo, los putos con alta moral terminan siendo los más pervertidos debido a sus instintos reprimidos – Hidan vio de reojo a Itachi quien por primera vez desviaba su mirada hacia un lado evitando el contacto – bien, supongo que seguiste lamiendo su clítoris, no querías que se enfriara, pero tenias que moverte ella seguía luchando ya sentía lo que vendría, no quisiste que se decepcionara ¿no es cierto?, introdujiste uno de tus dedos en su intimidad, jugando con ella viendo como se retorcía dividida entre el placer, su puta moralidad que se negaba a que la tocaras y sus pinches putos deseos de zorra que comenzaban a desearte, ¡sí! ¡eso querías! ¡Que la muy puta te deseara tanto como tú la habías deseado!, ¡que la próxima vez que te viera se mojara con tu sola presencia!, seguiste así hasta que notaste que le era prácticamente imposible cerrar sus piernas, ¡deseando mas de aquel placer que le dabas!, ¡mientras la vergüenza la invadía por el pensamiento!, ¿Qué sentiste cuando sus ojos te vieron con deseo y miedo mientras su ostro sonrojado te suplicaba por mas? – Hidan sonrió cuando noto la tensión en Itachi - cuando notaste que aquel placer la había sobrepasado te detuviste, te pusiste frente a su rostro, ¡querías oírlo! y ¡le exigiste que lo dijera! ¡que te dijera que te deseaba!, ¡que suplirá por tener más de ti! ¡a implorarte que tomaras su virginidad y la sometieras a tus deseos! – Hidan hizo una pausa, el rostro de Itachi se había encendido – ¡Seguro no podía decirlo tan fácilmente! necesitabas motivarla, chupaste sus pechos de nuevo y acariciaste su vientre ¿tembló ante tu toque?, eso te motivo, ¡tomaste nuevamente su clítoris y empezaste a jugar con él antes de introducir dos de tus dedos en lugar de uno!, ¡su grito debió ser como una tortura para ti!, ¡querías poseerla ya!, ¡pero tu puto orgullo de mierda te impedía hacerlo si ella no suplicaba!, ¡finalmente lo hizo! ¡sin poder contener mas el deseo abrió sus piernas para que tus dedos se introdujeran más!, ¿cuáles fueron sus palabras Itachi? ¿seré tuya?, ¿por favor hazme tuya?, ¿te necesito?, ¿métemela porque quiero sentir más de ti?. En realidad lo que esa puta te haya suplicado queda de lado, sin duda para ti fue un gran alivio saber que por fin obtendrías lo que querías ¡¿verdad hijo de puta?!, ¡pero tal vez! ¡Solo tal vez un poco mas de placer y de tortura!, ¡colocaste tu verga a la altura de su boca y le exigiste que la abriera para que te la chupara!, ¡quizá sus ojos se abrieron con incomprensión! ¡ya te imagino dándole las instrucciones! _'¡chúpala o te dolerá cuando te la meta!'_, ¡sí! ¡eres del tipo manipulador!, ¡sabias que estaba más que bien lubricada y que siendo virgen igualmente le dolería pero querías ver aquellos labios de cereza alrededor de tu pene!, ¡sí!, ¡saciaste tu deseo primario y tu semen se rego en su boca!, ¡la hiciste tragárselo y luego aún con tu puta verga de mierda bien dura!, ¡fuiste directo a su intimidad!, ¡ya habías sacado algo de tu puta ponzoña!, ¡sabias que ahora durarías más tiempo dentro de ella sin venirte!, ¡abriste sus piernas y rozaste ambos sexos preparándola para lo que vendría!, ¡comenzaste a introducirte lentamente! ¡Su rostro se contrajo por el dolor sin duda! – Aquella imagen hizo que Hidan parara para lamer sus labios ante la imagen – Tienes gran autocontrol, así que presionaste lentamente, ¡viendo como ella se sacudía ante el dolor hasta que finalmente oíste aquel ruido de su himen rompiéndose dejando salir aquella primera sangre de su virginidad!, ¡ahh!, ¡su puta concha debió haber estado bien cerrada! ¡Apretando con fuerza tu miembro!, ¡exigiendo que estuviera dentro al pegarse completamente a él!, ¡debiste sentirte en la gloria maldito cabron de mierda! - Sasori se puso en pie de repente.

- ¡disculpen! ¡Necesito usar el baño! – todos se volvieron a ver a Hidan esperando que continuara el relato.

- Luego la tomaste y la embestiste, lentamente y luego fuiste aumentando el ritmo de tus embestidas, ¡haciéndola gritar de dolor y de placer mientras se acostumbraba a tu miembro! ¡y no paraste! ¿Cierto?, ¡sin sacarlo de ella te deleitabas cada vez que la hacías tener algún jodido orgasmo!, ¡aumentando la velocidad de tus embestidas cada vez que era atacada por alguno!, ¿cuántas veces la llevaste hacia aquel placer sin soltarla aguantando tu propia venida solo para verla retorcerse de placer?! ¡No te detuviste hasta que simplemente se desmayo en tus brazos con tu puto miembro dentro de ella!, ¡seguro aún así seguiste hasta que tu puto deseo llego a su clímax! ¡Pero no estabas contento!, ¡querías que la próxima vez ella estuviera consiente!, ¡así que esperaste hasta que despertara para volver a poseerla! ¡Seguro tu puta moralidad te gritaba mientras esperabas!, ¡te debatiste en lo que debías hacer!, ¡ahora estabas fuera de ti y no querías que ella se alejara en cuanto la dejaras libre!, ¡era tuya! ¡¿No es cierto?! ¡No querías que nadie más la tocase!, ¡dentro de poco tendrías que irte a continuar tus estudios al extranjero y ella ya había probado las mieles de la carne!, ¡no te esperaría! sabias que había la posibilidad de que incluso te odiara por haberla violado, ¡porque eso hiciste maldito bastardo de mierda!, ¡la violaste!. ¡Sabias que tenias que retenerla de algún modo!, ¡así que el resto de la puta semana te dedicaste a poseerla una y otra vez!, ¡vaciando en ella tu puto esperma cada vez que podías para asegurarte de dejarla preñada!, ¡así no podía negarse a casarse contigo si resultaba embarazada! ¡Pero solo por si acaso! ¡La obligabas a que viera tu puta cara cada vez que llegaba al clímax!, ¡para que no olvidara a quien pertenecía y quien era el que le causaba tales sensaciones!, ¡así! ¡Si por alguna razón fallabas en dejar tu semilla en ella la podrías obligar a repetirlo hasta cumplir tus malditos objetivos!, ¡¿no es cierto maldito Uchiha?! ¡¿Acaso me equivoco puto marica de mierda?! – Itachi miro a los ojos a Hidan, su rostro era calmado, no podían leerse sus emociones en ese momento, algo para lo cual Itachi era maestro.

- Hidan, te felicito, pensé que no tenias imaginación, hoy has probado que si la tienes y que es tan vulgar, enferma, degenerada y pervertida como tu enorme boca – sin decir más Itachi se levanto y comenzó a alejarse.

- Maldito Uchiha, deberías agradecerme antes de irte – Itachi se volvió para mirarlo – de seguro ahora ya no te importa la puta boda de mierda y solo quieres pasar a la luna de miel – Itachi frunció el seño y salió del lugar sin despedirse de nadie. Sasori regresaba con los demás Akatsuki.

- ¡Creo que lo ofendiste! – dijo mientras se sentaba junto a ellos.

- ¡Al carajo con eso!, ¡¿quieren ver el pinche video?! – Todos se miraron consternados.

- ¿Quieres decir que lo grabaste todo? – Hidan asintió

- Pensé que el maldito hereje negaría haber hecho algo y que no me pagaría, necesitaba pruebas así que llene de cámaras su departamento.

- ¿Quieres decir… que todo eso en realidad paso? – Ninguno de los Akatsuki salía de su shock.

- ¡No me jodas pinche Kizame! ¡No soy tan pendejo!, ¡si hubiera relatado exactamente lo que paso, seguro Itachi se da cuenta de que lo grabe!, ¡no necesito a un maldito Uchiha cabreado detrás de mí!, ¡ya joden lo suficientemente bien sin sentir el deseo de la puta venganza en su pinche sangre!, ¡exagere algunas partes!, ¡me salte otras que incluso a mi me avergonzaron!, ¡el pinche puto Uchiha es un maldito genio de mierda!, ¡pero un genio!, ¡me hizo correrme más de una vez con sus putas perversiones de mierda!, pero en general algo así paso, ¡los dejo ver el puto video gratis!, ¡pero si quieren ver lo que paso el resto de la semana tendrán que pagarme!.

- No te hace bien juntarte tanto con Kakuzo – Zetsu simplemente hacía notar lo obvio.

- ¡A la mierda con eso!, ¡Necesito pagar mis putas!, ¡deberían ver como la puta zorra de la Hyuga contraataca después de que tira al caño su pinche puto pudor!, ¡le pone los putos ojos en blanco al Uchiha en más de una ocasión hasta noquearlo!, ¡incluso pensé que había muerto en un par de ocasiones!, ¡ahora entiendo porque todos los de ese pendejo puto clan nacen con ese jodido color de ojos!. ¡De haberlo sabido la hubiera violado yo mismo en cuanto salió de la tienda de ropa!, ¡ni la pinche puta película del exorcista logro tal efecto! - Todos se volvieron a ver entre si.

- ¡¿CUANTO?!


	2. Chapter 2

Los personajes de Naruto pertenecen a Masashi Kishimoto.

_**N/A: Hola a todos, ¡mucho me temo que debo dar una disculpa con esta historia!, se suponía que sería solo un oneshot ¡nada más!, ¡nada de segundas partes!, pero descuidadamente olvide cerrar este fic de la manera adecuada, por lo que algunas personas me han escrito pidiendo la continuación… ¡mea culpa!, por lo que decidí hacer una breve continuación a modo de disculpa con los lectores y con el riesgo de demeritar la primera parte ya que… bueno, ¡no estaba planeada, Debido a que me salió algo largo he decidido dividirlo en dos capítulos cortos, por su comprensión y paciencia ¡muchas gracias!**_

**HIDAN**

No podía dormir, todo aquel discurso se repetía una y otra vez en su mente, ¡él nunca deseo que pasara de esa forma!, el plan era regresar del extranjero y cortejar a Hinata, dándole tiempo a crecer, ¡claro!, se arriesgaba a que cuando el volviera ella ya no estuviera libre pero… ¡era lo más ético!, Sin embargo… ¡aquella noche!, ella no lucia como una niña, ¡NO MAS!, ¡era la mujer que ocupaba todos y cada uno de sus sueños más eróticos!, ¡perdió el control completamente! sus propios temores se incrementaron al notar que más de un hombre había posado sus ojos en ella con lujuria, ¡había enloquecido!. Hidan tenía razón ¡incluso Sasuke tenía interés en ella! y si él no estaba ¡¿qué le impedía a su hermano cortejarla?! _"nota mental: hablar con mi estúpido hermano menor acerca de la importancia de la masturbación en privacidad ¡Lo excita la idea de ser descubierto!"._ Itachi coloco su almohada sobre su cabeza, un suspiro salió de sus labios, recordó con claridad como el tibio cuerpo de Hinata se acercaba hacia él en busca de protección, aquellas zapatillas no le hacían fácil el caminar, por lo que se apoyaba con más frecuencia en el mientras trataba de esconder su cuerpo de todas las miradas, podía sentir sus firmes pechos pegar contra su cuerpo y sus caderas balancearse de un lado hacia otro tratando de no caer, que ella hiciera eso… era natural, lo que no era natural ¡eran los pensamientos que surcaban su mente cada vez que lo hacía!, trataba de no mirarla, pero su imagen en ese diminuto vestido ya estaba en su mente, ¡sí!, como había dicho Hidan, ¡ya estaba completamente excitado cuando la subió en su automóvil!.

**FLASH BACK**

_Itachi miro como Hinata temblaba a su lado, ¡tenia frio!, podía llevarla a su casa en 20 minutos pero a su departamento en solo 10, imágenes de él poseyéndola atacaron su mente, rápidamente negó tratando de echarlas fuera, solo irían por un abrigo para ella ¡y eso era todo!, aunque una pequeña parte_ _dentro de su mente parecía reírse de él ante su patética escusa, vio su cuerpo voluptuoso a su lado "¡Maldita moralidad!" ¡sip!, ahí fue cuando maldijo su moralidad._

_- Pasaremos a mi departamento para buscarte un abrigo – Hinata lo miro, sus ojos eran confiados y su rostro se ilumino con una sonrisa mientras asentía a su proposición; de nuevo sus ojos se deslizaron sobre aquella figura llena de curvas y un deseo casi insoportable por despojarla de aquellas ropas lo asalto "¡maldito Hidan!, ¡TE MATARE!"._

**FIN FLASH BACK**

Itachi quito la almohada de su rostro y su mirada examino su departamento, todo el camino hacia él fue una lucha interior de proporciones épicas, cada vez que lograba convencerse de hacer lo correcto, sus ojos se posaban en Hinata derrumbando su convicción, cuando llegaron a su departamento su deseo y su razón habían llegado a un común acuerdo.

**FLASH BACK.**

_Dejo pasar a Hinata mientras cerraba la puerta con llave detrás de sí, lo hizo tan discretamente como le fue posible evitando levantar sospechas sobre sus propios deseos, una vez que el cerrojo se escucho sintió su propio corazón latir con fuerza, ¡estaba decidido! y toda su moralidad se esfumó ante sus ojos._

_- Hinata – La chica se volvió a verlo, sus ojos cristalinos se posaron en el – siempre me has gustado, ¡desde el primer día! – Era innecesario darle vueltas al asunto, ¡quería que ella lo supiera!, ¡que entendiera que lo que estaba a punto de ocurrir estaba por encima de él!, los ojos de Hinata se abrieron con sorpresa, luego se volvieron hacia la puerta, rápidamente entendió lo que ocurría, ahora lo miraba con temor _

_- Uchiha san y-yo… s-sería bueno conocernos más yo… n-no… no estoy lista – Itachi sonrió, ¡era inteligente!, no lo rechazaba dándole esperanzas, ¡dándole tiempo para que recapacitara y una escusa válida!, se acerco hasta ella haciéndola pegar contra la pared._

_- entiendo – luego se inclin para besarla, la sintió temblar ante su toque, ¡su calor!, ¡su aroma!, ¡la suavidad de sus labios que suavemente se abrieron ante la sorpresa!, ¡un beso qué desato todos sus instintos! y que iba ganando fuerza y ¡deseo! – Itachi coloco con fuerza las palmas de sus manos contra la pared, ¡ella no lo rechazaba!, ¡pero tampoco estaba entregada! más bien… había duda, ¡temor!, ¡sintió como ella trataba de escaparse de esa situación pero corto su escape tomándola por la cintura!, fue entonces que corto aquel beso – ¡pero ya no me queda tiempo! – y diciendo esto la alzo hasta su altura, tomando posesión de sus labios nuevamente, colocó una de sus piernas en medio de la de ellas, acción que levanto de inmediato su vestido. Hinata sintió como perdía su punto de apoyo, ¡el suelo!, haciéndole imposible hacer la suficiente fuerza para empujarlo, sus ojos se llenaron de lagrimas al sentirse tan desvalida, Itachi sentía como su cuerpo se estremecía entre sus brazos, ¡tenía miedo! soltó sus labios solo para susurrarle al oído –No temas no te are daño y te prometo que tampoco te dejare sola._

_- Uchiha san, p-por favor, ¡no es correcto… y-yo! ¡ por favor a-aún no!, ¡n-no estoy lista!, ¡n-no p-puedo! – Itachi miro en sus ojos y con su mano izquierda soltó su agarre para acariciar su rostro mientras secaba sus lágrimas, pero en vez de entrar en razón sintió la rabia aflorar en el ¡¿Por qué lo rechazaba?! ¡¿Por qué no podía desearlo a él de la misma forma en que el la deseaba?!_

_- ¡Yo ya no puedo parar Hinata! – Tomo su mano y la llevo hasta su entrepierna para que sintiera su miembro erecto, su autocontrol cayo hecho añicos al sentir aquella pequeña mano en su intimidad. Hinata trato de quitarla rápidamente, pero no pudo hasta que Itachi se lo permitió, Hinata trató de empujarlo poniendo sus manos en sus hombros. Aquella lucha lo estaba excitando aún más de ser posible. Le permitió separarse de él un poco, solo lo suficiente para introducir sus dedo medio e índice dentro de sus bragas para jugar con ellas, Hinata gimió al instante mientras su rostro ganaba color, Itachi podía sentir la humedad y el calor que provenían de ella._

_- Solo sientes miedo Hinata, ¡créeme! ¡Estas lista! – y diciendo esto rompió aquella prenda y apretó sus caderas contra las de él abandonándose a sus propios instintos, los sollozos de Hinata comenzaron a aumentar, pero no volvió a hablar mientras sentía los labios de Itachi descender por su blanco cuello._

**FIN FLASHBACK**

Itachi llevo una de sus manos hacia sus ojos, el sentimiento de culpabilidad comenzó a invadirlo, lo mismo que el deseo de tener aquel blanco cuerpo contra el de él, su miembro estaba rígido y dolía pulsando insistentemente; sus ojos fueron hasta su traje de novio que colgaba frente a su espejo _"no me arrepiento ¡si no hubiera tomado ese riesgo tal vez simplemente la habría perdido! ¡Hidan tiene razón! ¡Soy un maldito pervertido que solo pensaba en como poseerla!_" medito un momento en ello _"¡debo estar teniendo fiebre sí creo que Hidan tiene razón en algo!"_. Pero algunas cosas dichas por el eran ciertas, una vez que su cuerpo y su mente se habían calmado, su pensamiento lógico volvió, miro el cuerpo desnudo a su lado y lo supo, ¡la había forzado y roto su confianza en él!, una vez que Hinata saliera de ahí sin duda huiría!, miles de escenarios surcaron su mente y en todos ellos… ¡la perdía!, solo había una razón por la cual ella aceptaría estar con él después de aquello y solo una por la que sus padres permitirían casarlos, ¡un hijo!, se había vaciado en ella en cuanta oportunidad tuvo solo para asegurarse de dejarla en cinta ¡funciono!, después de aquella semana se había dedicado a vigilarla, cuando observo como bajaba de peso y comenzaba a correr con desesperación más de una vez al baño, ¡supo que lo había logrado!.

**FLASH BACK**

_Hinata salía del baño, su rostro estaba pálido y tenia ojeras debajo de sus ojos, cuando observo a Itachi esperándola su rostro palideció más aún._

_- Estas embarazada – era una aseveración a lo que Hinata solo asintió – ¡Hablare con tu padre hoy mismo! - Los ojos de Hinata se abrieron pero antes de que pudiera decir algo Itachi se dio la vuelta – te prometí que no te dejaría sola, ¡¿no es cierto?!._

**FIN FLASBACK**

"_¡¿cómo es que Hidan se acerco tanto a lo que había sucedido?! ¡Siempre pensé en Hidan como alguien incapaz de analizar una situación, mucho menos una persona!, tal vez me equivoque, ¡parece que me conoce mejor de lo que creí!"_ De pronto algo pareció golpear su mente _"¡demasiado!, ¡algunos hechos eran exactos! ¡supo que la estimule hasta que suplico por mí! y ¡supo que le cause multiorgasmos hasta hacerla perder la conciencia!"._ Las palabras de Hidan volvieron '¡Te conozco Uchiha!' el seño de Itachi se junto _"¡No lo creo Hidan!"_ se volvió a observar los alrededores de su habitación, salto sobre los cuadros, plantas y espejos pasando su mano suavemente por las paredes hasta que encontró lo que buscaba, rasco un poco hasta que un pequeño cable empezó a sobresalir de la pared, un nombre broto de sus labios como un murmullo mientras sus puños se cerraban con fuerza.

- HIDAN

XXX

Hidan miraba su cuerpo desnudo delante del espejo, sus fuertes músculos se marcaban en toda su gloria, ¡pero parecía increíblemente molesto!, ¡aquella peli roja no lo masturbaba del modo en que él lo deseaba!.

- ¡Hija de tu pinche madre Karin!, ¡creí que eras una puta profesional!, ¡¿Cuántas veces debo mostrarte el puto video de mierda para que me hagas un trabajo igual a la puta zorra del Uchiha?! – Karin miro con molestia a Hidan mientras sacaba el pene de su boca.

- ¡Tal vez si tuvieras una verga y una apariencia tan ardiente como la de él me excitaría de la misma forma que ella!, ¡lo suficiente para succionar como un puto hoyo negro! – Hidan golpeo a Karin y la tomo del cabello lanzándola sobre la cama, para luego penetrarla con fuerza haciéndola gritar.

- ¡Tal vez si tuvieras unos putos pechos grandes y firmes como los de ella me podrías hacer una pinche puta rusa como se la hizo al Uchiha mientras me la chupas!, ¡eso calienta a cualquier puto marica de mierda sentado en un pinche iceberg! – Karin gimió ante el acto mientras su rostro se encendía con las fuertes embestidas que le daba, un grito salió de su boca al llegar al orgasmo, mientras sus fluidos mojaban el miembro del peli plateado. Karin respiraba agitado tratando de obtener fuerzas, ¡quería más! y solo había una forma ¡molestarlo!.

- ¡Tal vez…! – Miro a Hidan de frente - si tuvieras un pito lo suficientemente grande para sobresalir de mis pechos medianos y llegar hasta mi boca sería más fácil – Hidan jalo por los cabellos a aquella mujer hasta levantarla del suelo.

- Maldita guarra de mierda, ¡lárgate hija de tu chingada madre!, ¡no volveré a llamarte desgraciada hija de perra! – Karin comenzó a reír en cuanto Hidan la lanzo hacia la puerta.

- ¡Claro que me llamaras maldito perdedor!, ¡soy la única que está dispuesta a aguantar tus maltratos! ¡Maldito sádico de mierda! – Hidan la vio molesto mientras tomaba sus ropas y salía de la habitación, ¡sabía que tenía razón!, Karin era la única masoquista que aguantaba todos sus malos tratos, ¡no porque tuviera algún sentimiento por el!, ¡sino porque eso la estimulaba!, tenia mordidas profundas por todo su cuerpo, ¡porque eso le gustaba!, ¡el dolor la excitaba tanto como a él causarlo! Se sentó molesto mientras miraba aquel video nuevamente "¡puto Uchiha de mierda!".

Kakuzu entro a la habitación y observo como Hidan miraba molesto la pantalla del televisor.

- Parece que eso ya se ha vuelto una obsesión para ti Hidan, ¡no es sano! – Le lanzo sus ropas para que se vistiera.

- Se ha vuelto una obsesión solo porque no se ¡¿qué carajos me paso?! ¡¿Cómo es que le entregue una puta así sin tirármela primero?! ¡No es como si no se me hubiera ocurrido en cuanto la vi en ese puto vestido de zorra profesional! – Kakuzu se acerco para mirar el video nuevamente.

- ¡¿Se te ha ocurrido que tal vez la chica te gusta y querías que se sintiera bien a tu lado?! – El rostro de Hidan era neutro mientras veía a su amigo, luego su rostro se transformo en uno lleno de ira.

- ¡Pero qué pinche puto pensamiento de mierda es ese!, pinche agarrado traga mierda, ¡será mejor que pienses en una pendejada mejor antes de que te patee el pinche culo hasta que saques tus pinches bolas por la boca! – Kakuzu seguía viendo la pantalla sin inmutarse mientras metía la mano dentro de su pantalón.

- ¡Piénsalo!, tal vez empezó por la curiosidad de ver que buscaba el Uchiha en ella, luego, su forma de ser completamente opuesta a la tuya llamo tu atención y simplemente se te fue metiendo sin que te dieras cuenta y ahora te sientes culpable por lo que le paso, ¡después de todo fue tu culpa! ¡Además de que posiblemente sientes celos! – Hidan se puso de pie mientras amenazaba a su amigo con un puño.

- Mira pinche cabron de mierda, ¡el infierno sufrirá tres eras glaciales antes de que yo tenga algún puto sentimiento romántico por alguien!, ¡eso es para pinches maricas! ¡¿ME ESCUCHAS!, ¡primero hago caridad que enamorarme! ¡y menos de una puta débil y zorra mojigata como la Hyuga! – Kakuzu simplemente señalo la pantalla.

- Entonces explica ¡¿por qué has estado siguiéndola todo este tiempo y no dejas de ver esa película?! ¡Cada que la ves te pones más molesto que excitado!, ¡no creas que no me he dado cuenta! – Hidan quedo por un momento petrificado, mientras imágenes de ella venían a su mente. Llevaba ya algún tiempo soñando en tocar aquellos pechos, casi podía sentir como se estremecía mientras él los apretaba, mientras pellizcaba sus pezones antes de lamerlos, hacerla gritar de dolor y excitación de ver sus mejillas encendidas mientras la penetraba una y otra vez, deseaba que aquella tímida criatura le suplicara por mas.

- Eso es porque… ¡Mira pinche pendejo!, ¡la única razón por la que me interesa la Hyuga es porque deseo tirármela!, ¡¿entiendes pendejo?! ¡Nada tiene que ver con putos sentimientos mariquitas! – Kakuzu suspiro ante aquel comentario.

- ¡Y aún así la respetaste solo para entregársela al Uchiha!.

- Era una maldita apuesta, pendejo, ¡en ese momento solo pensé en eso! – Kakuzu, parecía divertido e incomodo con Hidan a su lado.

- bueno si hacemos cuentas ¡saldrías perdiendo en una confrontación directa con el! ¡Además! ¡Es solo una mujer como cualquier otra! ¡Solo olvídala! – El rostro de Hidan se volvió serio, por alguna razón su deseo por golpear a Kakuzu hacia que las manos le picaran – Ahora… ¡¿si no te importa?! ¡Me gustaría que me dejaras solo… para estimularme un poco!, ¡ya sabes! – Hidan sonrió mientras asentía.

- ¡Seguro pendejo!, ¡pero será con otra película! porque esta… ¡me la llevo! – Kakuzu abrió los ojos con incredulidad – ¡Mira cabron! ¡Se que en cuanto me descuide harás copias piratas para venderlas y por alguna razón no deseo compartir esto!, ¡¿entendiste pinche puto aprovechado de mierda?! ¡Yo por lo pronto me voy a un pinche putero para sacar mi puta ponzoña antes de que la ceremonia del pendejo del Uchiha empiece! – Kakuzu, estaba molesto, ¡lo había dejado a medias! y ¡nadie! ¡Absolutamente NADIE escatima con Kakuzu!, ¡ni siquiera en eso!.


	3. Chapter 3

Los personajes de Naruto pertenecen a Masashi Kishimoto

HIDAN

Hinata veía nuevamente su vestido de novia, y por tercera ocasión antes de poder tocarlo salía corriendo hacia el baño, ¡eso no estaba bien!, sus ojos se humedecieron recordando las palabras de su padre cuando le aviso de aquella boda

**FLASBACK**

_- Hinata, ¡siempre has sido una gran desilusión para mí! – Su padre solía empezar todos sus discursos con aquellas palabras – Sin embargo, tal parece que tu debilidad por fin han traído algo bueno a esta familia – Hinata tenso su cuerpo pero mantuvo la calma y su vista gacha – Itachi Uchiha pidió tu mano en matrimonio, algo que estaba de mas pues creo que ya te habías entregado por completo a él – Hinata sintió un nudo en la garganta cuando su padre hiso aquella aseveración – En tu estado ¡es lógico que alguien tan honorable se sacrifique de ese modo! ¡Aun cuando no valgas la pena!, sin embargo, eso nos ha dado una gran oportunidad para tener amplios negocios con los Uchiha, aumentando nuestro capital y haciéndonos más fuertes políticamente hablando, ¡felicidades! contraerás nupcias en unos días, ¡no me deshonres arruinándolo!._

**FIN FLASBACK.**

Hinata lavo su rostro, "Itachi Uchiha", su nombre y su imagen aparecieron en su mente. Aquel día se casaría y ella no estaba, ¡arreglada!, ¡lista! ¡y mucho menos preparada para una ceremonia con un hombre del que no sabía que pensar y en una situación que la asustaba terriblemente!, suspiro profundamente antes de regresar a su habitación, cuando entro se sorprendió al ver a alguien sobre su cama.

- ¡Hola pinche zorra!, ¡tanto tiempo! – Hidan vio como aquella chica daba un par de pasos hacia atrás alejándose de él, aquello pareció complacerlo, se levanto y fue hasta donde ella acorralándola contra la pared – ¡¿No vas a decirme que te asusto?! – Hidan sintió su cuerpo estremecer, aquella posición le recordaba algo, y su deseo por repetir esas escenas con él como protagonista le hicieron dar una sonrisa descompuesta, podía sentir su aroma y el calor que emanaba de su cuerpo, podía sentir la lujuria corrompiéndolo, pero… ¡aún no era tiempo!, se alejo de ella para sentarse de nuevo en la cama – Solo vine a disculparme – Hinata levanto su rostro en incomprensión – ¡Eras mi puta cita!, ¡debí cuidarte mejor!.

- N-no es… necesario… y-yo fui q-quien de-decidió irse, lamento haberlo d-dejado sin avisar - Hinata desvió su mirada mientras sus mejillas se teñían de carmesí, Hidan pareció perderse en aquella figura, algo en aquella imagen parecía ¡¿enternecerlo?! – ¿e-eso es todo? – la voz de Hinata lo volvió a la realidad.

- ¡Uta!, ¡por supuesto que no pinche pendeja!, ¡no vendría hasta aquí solo para eso!, vengo… para hacerte una propuesta – Hinata levanto su rostro para verlo – ¡Se que esta pinche puta situación está fuera de tus manos!, ¡me siento bien pinche culpable por este puto lio!, ¡así que si quieres dejar al pendejo ese plantado en el altar! ¡yo me hare cargo de cuidarte hasta que termines tus putos estudios! – Hinata miro en incomprensión al peli plateado.

- Y… ¡supongo que no querrás nada a cambio!, ¡que esta propuesta solo se debe a la bondad innata dentro de tu buen y generoso corazón! – Tanto Hinata como Hidan se volvieron hacia la puerta donde Itachi estaba recargado.

- ¡Ya lo dije pinche metiche de mierda!, ¡me siento culpable! – El rostro de Hidan paso de uno molesto a uno con una sonrisa macabra, luego se dirigió a Hinata - ¡Mira hija de tu perra madre!, ¡todo mundo sabe que no soy ningún pinche santo y que mi único requisito en mujeres es que abran sus pinches putas piernas en cuanto yo lo requiera!, pero… siendo justos ¡jamás las he obligado a nada!, en cambio, ese pendejo de allá ¡no puede decir lo mismo! – Un silencio se apodero del lugar, luego Hidan se acerco a Itachi y coloco uno de sus brazos sobre su hombro – Para ser bien pinches justos yo fui el que te puso en su camino y el hizo el resto, ¡incluso me pago por ello! ¡¿No es cierto pinche puto de mierda?! – El silencio seguía y Hidan parecía estar disfrutándolo, observo a Hinata su cuerpo se encontraba tenso y su rostro había palidecido de golpe, la lengua de Hidan humedeció sus labios antes de continuar – sacio sus instintos en ti y luego su pinche deseo de posesión lo indujo a querer obligarte a casarte con el dejándote bien panzona y todo ¡¿Por qué?! ¡Porque el pinche marica de mierda sabia que lo odiabas por violarte y tenía miedo de perderte!, ¡que tu! ¡como la buena puta zorra de mierda que eres! ¡te metieras en la pinche puta cama de cualquiera que te lo pidiera antes de que él pudiera volver para reclamarte!, el muy puto es un egoísta de mierda ¡te aseguro que ni siquiera ha pensado en tus sueños interrumpidos o en tus propios putos deseos de logro! – Los ojos de Hinata dejaron a Hidan para posarse en Itachi.

- E-eso es… ¡¿cierto?! – Itachi la miro por un momento, antes de contestar.

- Si – Itachi hiso una pausa para mirar el rostro ilegible de Hinata, por un momento dudo, antes de continuar – Lo que dije fue verdad, siempre te desee ¡desde el primer día!, por eso no pude contenerme – el silencio se hiso denso - pero si mi importa lo que piensas y yo… ¡Yo no quiero casarme contigo!, ¡no si tu no lo deseas!, ¡te doy tu libertad!, ¡te pagare tus estudios y un departamento!, ¡incluso las niñeras necesarias para que seas relativamente libre!, prometo no intervenir en tu vida, ni siquiera volverás a verme, incluso… ¡si lo deseas…! - por un momento los ojos de Itachi se entristecieron y sus puños se apretaron – ¡podemos pagarte un aborto! – El silencio volvió a hacerse pesado, de pronto los ojos de Hinata se humedecieron y cayó sobre sus rodillas.

- g-gracias Itachi san, yo… ¡m-muchas gr-gracias! – Hinata casi no podía contener el llanto, Itachi sintió la necesidad de huir de ahí pero fue detenido por un fuerte agarre.

- ¡No seas puto! – Oyó como Hidan susurraba a su oído –Espera a oír su sentencia pinche cabron de mierda, me pregunto ¡¿qué será?! ¡El destierro?! ¡¿Votar a tu puto bastardo de mierda?!, tal vez… ¡ambas! como sea ¡te prometo cuidar bien de ella! – Itachi se tenso, quería golpear a Hidan ahí mismo, pero espero pacientemente.

– c-creí, ¡creí que me odiabas! – Itachi levanto los ojos hacia ella con sorpresa y confusión mientras el rostro de Hidan se tornaba serio – A mí y a-a nuestro hijo, que estábamos en tu camino como una fuerte carga que no deseabas, y-yo ¡no te odio!, ¡no me violaste!, t-tal vez forzaste un poco la situación, pero, ¡n-no es algo que yo no d-deseara!, y-yo te amo, no se desde c-cuando pero… ¡te amo!, creí que había quedado claro, p-procure demostrártelo durante toda esa semana – Las mejillas de Hinata se encendieron con un carmesí intenso, mientras el rostro de los dos hombres no salía de su incredulidad, la boca de ambos se mantenía abierta mientras sus mejillas se tiñeron de carmín ante las imágenes de todo lo ocurrido en la semana mencionada – Me sentía culpable por no avisarte que no estaba tomando anticonceptivos, q-quería quedar embarazada, asi tal vez… ¡te quedaría a mi lado! – Luego Hinata hizo una pequeña reverencia – ¡te puse una trampa para que te quedaras conmigo!, ¡perdóname! – El rostro de Itachi gano compostura y una sincera sonrisa afloro en sus labios.

- Hinata, yo… - Itachi se acerco hasta Hinata y la abrazo con fuerza - ¿quieres casarte conmigo? – Hinata asintió con gran felicidad en su rostro, mientras la cara de Hidan se tornaba furiosa – ¡Entonces será mejor que te ayude a ponerte tu vestido se hace tarde para la ceremonia!.

- Es de mala suerte que me veas con el vestido de novia puesto antes de la boda – Hinata desvió la mirada con algo de vergüenza. Itachi noto que había dejado de tartamudear en aquella sentencia.

- Entonces… ¡te ayudare a quitarte el que traes puesto! – Hidan observo con algo de sorpresa como Itachi besaba a Hinata mientras a una sola mano desabrochaba su vestido.

- ¡Hey! ¡Hijos de su puta perra madre! ¡Aún estoy presente! – Hidan sintió como sus mejillas estaban acaloradas, noto como Hinata acariciaba el pecho de Itachi mientras bajaba la cremallera del pantalón, un gruñido salió de sus labios mientras bajaba su mano para comenzar a levantarle el vestido – Hijos de su puta pinche madre, ¡al menos esperen hasta que yo me vaya! – Ambos se apretaron con fuerza, sintiendo su aliento y el calor creciendo entre ellos, Itachi comenzó a deslizar su mano, siguiendo las curvas de su novia para detenerse en uno de sus senos, mientras ella deslizaba una de sus manos dentro de su pantalón. Hidan rápidamente se dio vuelta cerrando de un portazo aquella habitación – Malditas putas hormonas de mierda, ¡ahora tendré que atenderme yo solo!, ¡hijos de su reputísima madre!.

XXX

La ceremonia se sucedió sin ningún contratiempo. Itachi noto, sin embargo, como todos sus amigos y hermano acomodados en primera fila ocultaban cierta parte de su cuerpo al ver pasar a Hinata, con abrigos, sombreros, muñecos, flores, un fajo de billetes, etc, los ojos de Itachi se volvieron hacia Hidan quien sonreía orgulloso de aquello. Konan noto como su novio se había puesto algo… ¡rígido!.

- ¡Nagato!, ¡¿qué significa eso?!

- ¡lo siento nena!, ¡es que… me excita tenerte a mi lado!, tal vez… ¡¿podríamos ir a casa rápidamente en cuanto esto acabe?!.

XXX

Hidan se sentó en su sillón, con una botella de tequila en la mano, recordó como la nueva pareja salió corriendo con urgencia de aquella recepción tan pronto estuvieron casados, maldijo una y mil veces al puto Uchiha de mierda, a quien, por alguna razón, ¡sentía odiar con toda su alma!, luego saco aquel video _"¡al menos te gane una bastardo de mierda!",_ coloco aquel video y casi se cae cuando noto que aparecía la imagen de Itachi sentado en un sillón reclinable.

- ¡Hidan!, ¡Hidan!, ¡Hidan!, ¡¿Qué voy a hacer contigo?! – Hidan comenzó a rebuscar entre sus ropas – ¡¿Si estas buscando el video que sacaste en mi apartamento?! ¡Olvídalo!, sin duda alguna en estos momentos está en mis manos, ¡¿Cómo?! seguramente siendo el idiota que eres te acercaste mucho a mi para burlarte. ¡Debería estar molesto!, pero si estás viendo este video significa que de algún modo, ¡Hinata y yo estamos felizmente casados y camino a nuestra luna de miel! – El rostro de Hidan se molesto, pero luego sonrió con burla – Sin duda alguna estas molesto y pensando que tienes algunas copias del video bien guardadas, sin embargo notaras cuando las busques que también han desaparecido, ¡verás! ¡Le pague a alguien para que revelara todos y cada uno de tus escondites secretos!.

- ¡Maldito pinche vende amigos de Kakuzu!, ¡te pateare el culo hijo de tu puta madre!

- sin embargo, ¡no puedo dejar pasar el que hayas grabado mis momentos íntimos! ¡Me pregunto! ¡¿Qué castigo seria el adecuado para ti?! después de todo ¡el dinero no te significa nada! ¡Los placeres carnales son su debilidad! ¡¿No es cierto?! – Hidan se acomodo sin darle importancia y abrió su botella, al primer sorbo lo escupió como si de veneno se tratase

– ¡Pero qué pinche truco de mierda es este!, ¡ni siquiera un siervo de Jashin sería capaz de tal vileza!, ¡¿quien ha sido el culpable de esta mierda?!.

- notaras que tu botella de vino, es solo agua pintada, al igual que todas y cada una de las botellas dentro de tu casa y tus escondites – Hidan se volvió hacia la pantalla del televisor.

- ¡Pinche pendejo! ¡¿Crees que eso es malo?! ¡Solo tengo que ir a comprar más!, ¡imbécil! ¡Me rio en tu puta cara de tu puta venganza de mierda! - Hidan grito al monitor como si Itachi pudiera oírlo, luego, alguien toco a su puerta.

- Ahora alguien debe estar tocando a tu puerta, será mejor que abras – Justo en ese momento Pein, Kakuzu, Deidara, Sasori y Kisame entraron a la habitación sujetándolo – Contrate al resto de los Akatsuki para que te detuvieran y te mandaran a un centro de rehabilitación para alcohólicos anónimos y ¡no!, ¡no creo que puedas convencerlos de que te suelten!.

- Nos tiene cogidos por los huevos Hidan ¡lo siento!, ¡sé que es muy doloroso pero no quiero perder a Konan! – Dijo Pein con algo de vergüenza en su rostro.

- ¡Tenias razón!, um!, un Uchiha con deseos de venganza jode bastante bien, un! – Deidara comenzó a amarrarlo con la cuerda que Sasori le proporcionaba para que no se fuera a soltar.

- ¡Te dije que lo habías molestado!, ¡increíble que planeara hasta el momento en que nosotros entramos!, ¡su puntualidad es admirable! – Recalco Sasori

- Ahora estarás en recuperación hasta tu total curación ¡ya está negociado!, por cierto es en una isla alejada de todo centro nocturno con prostitutas disponibles, ¡¿te comente que también tienen una sección para adictos al sexo?! ¡Gracias a mi generoso corazón también estas inscrito! y una vez que salgas notaras que todos los prostíbulos de la ciudad estarán alertados de no dejarte entrar, en cuanto a Karin, bueno… la envié con mi hermano asegurándole que sin duda el la apuñalaría varias veces antes de tocarla, Mi hermano merece un escarmiento, ¡¿no creerás que no me di cuenta que solo con su ayuda pudiste entrar a mi apartamento?! ¡¿no es cierto?!. En fin, gracias por todo Hidan, sin ti, ¡hubiera perdido a Hinata! – Con aquello la grabación se acabo. Kisame lo levanto y lo coloco sobre su hombro y pudo notar que el peli plateado sonreía.

- Te afecto, he? – Hidan rio en lo bajo mientras veía el monitor en blanco.

- ¡Todo esto valió la pena! – Los Akatsuki se miraron entre sí sin entender, luego lo miraron fijamente - ¡el rostro de pinche marica del Uchiha cuando creyó que sería rechazado!, ¡ciertamente valió oro! – y con esto Hidan comenzó a reír abiertamente mientras algo dentro de él… ¡se quebraba!


End file.
